


break the skin and tantalize

by aunt_zelda



Series: Molly Lives AU: The Pirate Arc [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Pirates, Scars, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: (AU where Molly's still alive.)Fjord goes to Avantika's cabin one night and finds her already busy with Molly. Avantika has plans for both of them though ...





	break the skin and tantalize

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa fic for a friend from a CR discord. This was a delight to write, I only wish I could have included more of your favorite things! (Perhaps a sequel is in order.)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, if you feel I've neglected to tag a warning, please let me know in a comment here, or a message on tumblr (link on my profile.)

Fjord waits before sneaking off to Avantika’s cabin when they’re back from the island. Molly vanished just after dinner, Yasha and Caduceus are fast asleep and snoring, and the others took the next room over. Fjord eases the door open and makes his way to Avantika’s cabin. On the way he tries to psych himself up. She’ll tell him what to do, he’ll try his best, and she’ll think he’s loyal. It’s not as if it’ll be all lies on his part: his lingering looks haven’t been purely strategic in nature. She’s as gorgeous as she is dangerous and Fjord is still stunned that a woman like her wants anything to do with him. 

Still Fjord pauses outside her door. She invited him, perhaps he ought to burst in and take the lead … but no, Fjord’s fragile confidence wouldn’t withstand such dramatics. He knocks instead. 

The door swings open. 

Inside Avantika’s cabin, Molly is bent over a desk. His trousers are around his ankles. Fjord has seen Molly naked before, many times, and knows his back is covered in old scars. Now there are fresh welts on his skin – red stripes against the purple. 

Fjord’s first thought is alarm and fear. Then he notices some important details. Such as the way Molly is moaning, the distinctively shaped and slick toy resting beside him on the desk, and the fact that the welts are not the cutting deep wounds of a proper whipping. Fjord has seen men whipped before for punishment, and this is not like that. 

Avantika has her coat off and her sleeves rolled up. She wields the whip with a practiced swing. Fjord watches her lay another stripe across Molly’s back. She smirks as the red mark appears on Molly’s skin.

Fjord clears his throat politely. 

“Oh, hello Fjord,” Avantika purrs. Her gaze does not wander from Molly. “So glad you could join us. I was just teaching this one some manners.” At the word ‘manners’ she flicks the tail of the whip over Molly’s ass. 

Molly moans, shamelessly. “And I’ve been enjoying my lessons _very_ much.” 

Fjord just stares.

“Close the door.” Avantika orders. “If I wanted the whole crew to see this I’d have done it up on deck.”

Molly moans again.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Avantika tugs on Molly’s hair. “Up on the deck, bent over and ready for anyone who wanted a ride?”

Molly nods enthusiastically. 

“Of course you would. I know your type. You love that kind of shit.” Avantica rolls her eyes and sets the whip aside. “Get up.”

Molly obeys, arching his back suggestively and stretching, not bothering at all to reach for his pants. Fjord can’t help but notice that Molly’s cock is erect. 

“So bold.” Avantika grins in approval. 

“All for you, Captain.” Molly shakes his hips.

“Oh indeed. No question of that.” Avantika’s eyes settle on Fjord. “Now this one … he’s a shy boy. I wonder what he’s hiding underneath.”

“May I stay while you find out, Captain?” Molly pleads.

Fjord feels his cheeks starting to blush. He knew it would come to this eventually, all her teasing and insinuating. But he’d never factored in that Molly might be here for it.

“Perhaps if you stay you’ll put him at ease. You are close, no?” Avantaika asks. 

“We were roommates.” Molly supplies helpfully. 

“Really?” Avantika’s eyes sparkle with amusement. “And were you bunkmates too?”

Fjord knows her implication, and he’s not surprised Molly picks up on it too. 

“Oh, I wish!” Molly’s gaze lingers on Fjord appreciatively. “I dropped all sorts of hints. I dropped my trousers every night … he just blushed and pulled the blankets up over his head.”

Avantika laughs. Molly laughs too. Fjord blushes harder. There were times, early on, when he’d had thoughts about taking Molly up on his nightly offers … but he’d never seemed to find the courage.

“Captain,” Fjord says at last. “What … what would you have of me tonight?” Fjord hasn’t had much experience, but he knows a woman like Avantika wants to be in charge. 

She hops up onto her bed and sticks out her booted feet. “Take these off, for a start. Mollymauk, check that the door is locked and bolted.”

Fjord sinks to his knees before her. There’s no denying her beauty, her power, all tangled together into a dangerous form. He can feel his face heating up, and his cock starting to throb, but Fjord harbors no illusions that his desires are a priority tonight.

“I like how you look at me,” she says, nudging him with one of her boots. “Keep doing that.” 

Fjord gulps, nods, and keeps looking at her with what he hopes comes off as mesmerized lust, not the nauseating combination of fear and anticipation he’s actually feeling. 

He removes her boots carefully. Hoping he’s doing the right thing, he massages her feet.

“Mmmm, good boy …” Avantika throws back her head. “Careful now, I might keep you down there all night.”

“But where would be the fun in that, Captain?” Molly asks. He’s come up behind Fjord. “There’s so much potential here.”

“That there is.” Avantika slides backwards on the bed. “I think … hmm, I think I would like to ride his face. Since you learned your lesson so well, you may suck him off if you like.” She casts a glance at Fjord. “Would you like that, Fjord?”

Fjord’s face feels like it’s on fire. “Ah … yes. I would.” He doesn’t dare look at Molly now. “Thank you, Captain.”

“Don’t thank me yet. You haven’t even tasted me.” Avantika starts to remove her pants. “Get up here.”

Fjord scrambles up onto the bed.

“Help him get undressed.” Avantika orders Molly, as she divests herself of her pants. 

Fjord barely has a chance to notice her undergarments, because Molly’s hands are on him, reaching underneath his shirt. 

“Hello, handsome,” Molly murmurs, nipping at Fjord’s ear. “I should have involved a woman ages ago if that’s what it was going to take for you to let me do this.”

Fjord doesn’t have the articulation to argue that point. Molly yanks his shirt off, and then Molly’s hands are at his waist, and oh, Molly’s hands are warm and they feel so good on his ass. Fjord hasn’t been fucked in a long time and he hadn’t much enjoyed it, but maybe with Molly it would feel better …  
“Lie down, Fjord.” Avantika orders. She’s naked now, brazen and beautiful. 

Fjord stares at her openly. He notes the nautical tattoos on her hips and shoulders, the jagged scars of old knife wounds, the rippling marks of what he now recognizes as evidence of magical attacks. She’s lean from a life at sea and muscular enough to present a challenge in a fight even without the magic he knows thrums beneath the surface. 

“You know, I haven’t ridden a man in a long time, but you’re certainly a temptation.” Her eyes glance down meaningfully. 

Fjord wishes he had the confidence of Molly to preen and put on a show. He fights the urge to cover himself, and lies down on the bed. 

Avantika drags him up a bit, positioning herself over his face. To his surprise, she’s facing down his body.

“Never uh, done this upside down before,” he laughs, trying not to let his nerves creep into the laughter. 

“You’ll learn.” Avantika says with a tone that implies ‘or else’ at the end of that statement.

Molly, meanwhile, is kneeling at the edge of the bed. He rests his hands on Fjord’s knees. 

“Is he allowed to come, Captain?” Molly asks.

“I don’t give a damn. But neither of you is leaving until I have.” And with that, Avantika starts easing herself down over Fjord’s face. 

Fjord closes his eyes and remembers the last time he did this. Vandrun’s ship had docked and he’d taken his first honest earnings to a house with a red lantern in the window. A pale human girl with hair like a sunset had taken him into a plush room. She’d patiently taught him how to get her off with his mouth and fingers, petting his hair and telling him what a handsome lad he was, so clever, such a fast learner. He didn’t doubt she told many men the same thing, but it had been nice to hear it all the same. 

Avantika has no such patience in her. She grinds onto his face and clenches around his head with her strong thighs. It’s all Fjord can do to keep up with her pace. He tries desperately to remember what he learned before, what to do with his lips, how to spell letters with his tongue, how to breathe properly. Avantika seems far more interested in her own pleasure than whether Fjord can adequately breathe underneath her. 

Fjord tries to work his hand up to help, but Avantika reaches and pins his wrist down to the mattress. Then her other hand seizes his other wrist. He’s trapped, beneath her weight and strength. Perhaps that should frighten him … instead it arouses him all the more. He’s hers, to do with as she sees fit, and all he can do is squirm. 

Fjord feels a forked tongue lick a stripe along his cock. His hips buck up and soon a warm mouth envelopes his cock. Fjord hasn’t had many blowjobs in his life, but he can tell at once that running hotter than most humanoids means a tiefling’s mouth is much warmer than average. He prays Avantika meant what she said earlier, that she doesn’t care if he comes first, because he doubts he can last very long. Between Molly’s tricks and Avantika’s power, Fjord starts to feel deliciously overwhelmed. 

He does come first, pulsing into Molly’s mouth suddenly. Fjord feels a twinge of regret for not warning Molly, but with his hands pinned and his face rather occupied it’s not as though a warning would have been easily conveyed. 

Above him, Avantika’s grinding becomes more insistent. Her thighs clench fiercely and suddenly he can’t breathe at all. Fjord struggles weakly beneath her, lips and tongue losing their practiced skill and squirming helplessly. 

She comes. She rolls off him and he can hear her satisfied moans. Fjord gasps for breath, resisting the urge to wipe his face with his hands. 

Molly is leaning on the edge of the bed, looking at Fjord with rapt interest. His lips are slightly swollen, and there’s a streak of come on his cheek. 

“Let’s see how good you are with your hands now,” Avantika tugs Fjord closer on the bed. “Molly, you’ve been so very good … why don’t you jerk off while we watch Fjord work?”

“Aye aye, Captain,” Molly grins and reaches down to stroke himself. 

Fjord settles one hand on Avantika’s hip, over top of a mermaid tattoo done in black and blue inks. He uses the other to start circling her thighs and up, up, up … 

“Yes, there!” Avantika grips his shoulders tightly. “Fuck, bring me there, bring me there again … damn you if you stop …” 

Fjord strokes and presses and thrusts. His wrist will be sore later but it will be worth it if he can make her come again. He wants to see her face when she crests over that edge and he’s the one to do it for her. 

She digs her nails into his shoulders. He yearns to kiss her, or maybe ask her to go easy on the clawing, but keeps focused on his task. 

“Almost … almost … _yes_!” she half snarls as she clenches on his fingers, rocking forward and back and nearly toppling them both off the bed. Her mouth softens in a fond smile and her eyes widen.

Molly gasps and shudders a few seconds later. Fjord cranes his neck and sees Molly’s blissful expression, eyelids fluttering and jaw going slack to reveal his fangs. 

“How many hidden talents do you have, Fjord Tusktooth?” Avantika asks, patting his cheek. “I suppose we’ll find out on this voyage.”

“I … suppose so, Captain.” Fjord wonders if the future evenings will be the pair of them, or featuring unexpected guests. 

“… alright, off with you.” Avantika waves her hand towards the door. 

Fjord blinks. Molly is already putting his clothes on efficiently. 

Avantika nudges Fjord. “That was fun, but playtime is over. I need to sleep … and I sleep alone.”

“Duly noted, Captain.” Molly salutes, half tangled in his shirt. 

Fjord scrambles to catch up to Molly, half tripping as he gets his boots back on. 

Avanitka gets up to see them off, giving Fjord a forceful kiss, and Molly a slap on the ass, before shutting the door behind them and locking it.

Fjord heads for the ladder that leads below decks. 

Molly stretches smugly. “Well, I for one feel invigorated!” He grins. “If I’d known that talk of ‘rum, sodomy, and the lash’ was accurate I’d have gone to sea ages ago.”

Fjord mumbles wordlessly, lost in his thoughts. 

Molly touches his shoulder. “Fjord, are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Fjord says it too fast, too frantic. 

Molly frowns. “Fjord …”

“Don’t … just don’t, Molly.” Fjord isn’t pleading but he’s close. 

They’re silent on the way back to the Mighty Nein’s cabins. Molly crawls into the pile that Caduceus and Yasha have made on the floor, having wrestled with the hammocks and decided against them. Yasha, eyes still shut, drapes her arm around him and snuggles him close. Caduceus opens his eyes and gazes all too knowingly at Fjord. 

Fjord feels a sickening combination of shame and pride in his gut. He heaves himself up into his hammock. 

“Fjord, you can come down here …” Molly offers, holding out a hand. 

Fjord wants. He wants power and respect and magic. He wants to understand everything happening to him. He wants to be with Molly here and now, far from Avantika’s gaze. He wants and wants and wants … 

Fjord closes his eyes and pretends to sleep.


End file.
